Reading: Outsider Chronicles: SplitSecond Hero
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Three Wizards, Four Heroes, an omniscient being and a living source of absolute insanity. Add them together and what do you get? A reading story of course! How will the Heroes and Wizards react to seeing a very different story to the one they know play out?
1. Chapter 1

Reading: Outsider Chronicles: Split/Second Hero

Three Wizards, Four Heroes, an omniscient being and a living source of absolute insanity. Add them together and what do you get? A reading story of course! How will the Heroes and Wizards react to seeing a very different story to the one they know play out?

 **And here we are. For once I don't have to say I shouldn't be doing this because this can't move faster than SSH. As you've probably guessed, this is a Reading story starring the Watcher, Harry and his friends and a few characters from My Hero Academia. Expect a few minor spoilers because of another character that will be appearing as a bit of comic relief. Oh, and before I forget, go read the Origin Story and Reading: Origin Story chapters in the Vault. They provide a prequel of sorts to both stories. You don't have to read them, but they help set the scene. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya, better known as Deku, groaned as he slowly pushed himself up. The last thing he remembered was walking home with Tenya and Ochako when a bright flash of light had blinded him and he found himself flat on the floor. He rubbed his head, which was throbbing dully, as he stood and looked around.

The room he was in looked like nothing he had ever seen before. It was a relatively large room, with orange painted walls and worn looking, gray carpeting that had a few tea stains here and there and was fraying at the edges. He was laying on a black leather three seater sofa that was set up facing a large TV with a number of consoles set up on small set of shelves it was sitting on, including some really old stuff like NES and a Dreamcast, and a second sofa and two comfortable looking armchairs on either side, surrounding a small coffee table. One corner of the room had a small kitchenette with a microwave, a fridge-freezer, a toaster, a large kettle, a sink and a few pots labeled as coffee, tea and sugar. The countertop and cupboards looked rather cheap, but were clean, as was the rest of the room. The room didn't seem to have a door, but there was a couple of windows that were covered by dark red curtains.

"Urrg, Deku?" said a voice from behind him, "Is that you?"

He turned and saw that he wasn't alone. Laying on the floor behind him was Tenya and Ochako, both looking as disoriented as he felt.

"Iida, Uraraka, are you two OK?" asked the green haired boy worriedly as he hurried over to help his friends up.

"I-I think so," said Ochako, "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," said Izuka.

"Hmm, this is worrying," said Tenya, looking around at their new surroundings, "There doesn't appear to be a way out of here…"

He trailed off as the sound of movement came from behind the large sofa. The three friends glanced at each other and slowly moved into ready stances, waiting for whoever it was to come out. For a moment, there was silence, before…

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?"

They jumped as the spiky haired form of Katsuki Bakugou rocketed to his feet. The explosive Hero glared around the room, before his gaze fell on his classmates.

"What are you three doing here?" he growled.

"Thats what we'd like to know," said Tenya.

"Oh for fucks sake, not again!" groaned a new voice.

The four Heroes in Training spun around to see the source of the voice. A door had appeared in one wall, allowing a stranger to enter with an empty cup in his hand. He was tall and thin, with a slight hunch to his shoulders and shaggy hair that was in dire need of a cut. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dirty, orange and brown framed glasses and were surrounded by black bags, as if he didn't get enough sleep. He was dressed in a pair of tired looking jeans, mismatched socks with Superman on them and a gray sweater with too long sleeves that hid his hands. Through the door, Izuka could make out an odd looking round room with numerous tv screens attached to the walls.

The stranger looked annoyed by something as he stomped over to the kitchen, grumbling something about pushy bosses making more work for him.

"Oi, who the hell are you?" growled Bakugou.

He was ignored as the strange man started angrily making tea.

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" roared Bakugou, his legendarily short temper snapping as he charged the man before any of his classmates could stop him.

He thrust his hand at the stranger, intending to scare him with an explosion to get some answers… only for nothing to happen.

"What the…?"

The other Heroes were just as surprised as Bakugou, who looked like someone had just slapped him with a fish as he stared at his palms in shock.

"Your powers won't work here," said the stranger, turning to face the Heroes, "I don't want you accidentally destroying my living room after all."

"What do you mean our powers won't work?" asked Ochako, looking nervus.

"Exactly that," said the stranger, cleaning out his ear, "Now, if you'll shut up, I'll explain whats going on."

He flicked a hand at Bakugou as he opened his mouth, making him squark and grab at his throat.

"I am Dis Lexic, a Watcher in the Multiverse and this lovely place is my Watchtower. You four are here to serve as entertainment for an omnipotent and all powerful being, along with who knows how many geeks with way too much time on their hands.

Izuka frowned.

"What does that mean?" he asked, "And what did you do to Bakugou?"

Said explosive Hero was currently clucking like a chicken as his eyes bulged and blazed with fury.

"Oh him?" asked Dis dismissively, "I just turned his voice box into that of a chicken so he wouldn't shout. If he promises to keep it down, I'll turn it back."

He gave Bakugou a meaningful look. He glared for a moment, before he grudgingly nodded. Dis flicked his fingers and Bakugou let out an explosive gasp.

"You'll pay for that," he growled.

"Would you like me to turn you into a guinea pig?" asked Dis blandly.

Bakugou scoffed.

"Like you cou...SQUEAK!"

Izuka, Tenya and Ochako stared wide eyed at the small, fluffy creature that had been their classmate a moment ago.

"I believe I've made my point," said Dis, turning Bakugou back to human form, "Now shut up or I'll stick you in a cage."

The now pale Hero nodded, keeping his mouth firmly shut.

"How did you do that?" asked Tenya, "The amount of power required for a Quirk like that…"

Dis scoffed.

"That wasn't a Quirk," he said, "I am a Watcher, an Extra-dimensional being with powers well beyond your understanding. Turning people into rodents is childs play for me. Care for a demonstration?"

Tenya snapped his mouth shut and shook his head rapidly.

"Good, now, we're just waiting on one more group and we can get started," said Dis.

"Another group?" asked Ochako, before a bright flash of light appeared from the corner of the room.

"Speak of the Devils," said Dis.

"Not this again," groaned a voice in english as the newcomers slowly got to their feet.

"Oh shut up Ron, if we're back here, that means that we get to find out how the story goes on!" said a female voice.

The would-be Heroes watched as three teens, two boys and a girl, who looked a little younger than them slowly got to their feet.

"What are they saying?" asked Ochako, looking confused.

"Why is she speaking gibberish?" asked the redheaded one, earning a slap from his female friend.

"Honestly Ronald, shes speaking Japanese," she said.

"Oh bugger, I forgot about that," said Dis, "One sec…"

He waved his hand and there was a quiet shattering sound.

"There, I've removed the language barrier, you should be able to understand each other now," said Dis.

"Really?" asked the girl, looking curious, before she turned to the Japanese Heroes, "Can you understand me?"

"Yes," said Ochako, "Can you understand me?"

"I can," said the girl, looking surprised, "This is amazing!"

"You do know there are spells that can do that, right?" asked Dis.

The girl looked really interested now and opened her mouth to ask a question.

"Questions later, I want to get this started," said Dis, "First off, introduce yourselves."

"Oh, right," said the girl, blushing slightly as she turned back to the Heroes, "I'm Hermione Granger and my friends are Ronald Weasley…"

"Call me Ron," said the Red-head with a friendly smile, although his eyes were locked on Ochako's figure.

Hey, he was a red blooded male and the Hogwarts robes hid all the fun bits.

"...And Harry Potter," said Hermione, indicating to her other companion.

"Nice to meet you all," said Harry, looking relieved about something.

"Nice to meet you all," said Ochako with a grin, "I'm Ochako Uraraka and these are my friends…"

"I'm Izuka Midoriya, but you can call me Deku," said Izuka.

He'd long gained enough confidence to use the old taunt as a proper nickname. Sure it was also his hero name, but he got the feeling that it wouldn't matter if these people knew that.

"My name is Tenya Iida, I please treat me well," said Tenya with a polite bow.

"Katsuki Bakugou," growled Bakugou.

"Exelent, now we all know each other, you kids take a seat and I'll grab us some refreshments," said Dis, clapping his hands.

The kids blinked as they suddenly found themselves on the seats. The Magicals were on one sofa, Tenya, Ochako and Izuka on the other, while Bakugou was on a second armchair that had appeared out of nowhere. A teaset appeared on the table while Dis rummaged through the cupboard.

"Now, where did I put that pudding…" he muttered as he opened another cupboard.

"PUDDING!"

"GAH!"

The teens jumped and spun to face the Watcher at the unexpected voice, only to freeze at the sight of a small, blond figure in blue and black robes seemingly clinging to Dis's face as the Watcher stumbled around, trying to dislodge his unexpected passenger.

"What the...Luna?" gasped Harry as he recognised the pale blond hair of the girl.

"Oh, hello not-my-Harry," said Luna Lovegood as she rode Dis to the ground, "How are you?"

"GET OFF YOU LITTLE FACEHUGGER!" roared Dis as he wrenched the small girl off his face, "How in the world did you get in here?!"

"Oh, that would be because of my Quirk," said Luna as she hung in Dis's grip like a kitten in the mouth of its mother.

Dis eye twitched.

"Oh fuck, I'd forgotten about that," he muttered.

Luna winked and stuck her tongue out cutely as the world momentarily turned dark blue as it zoomed in on her and the words:

 **Luna Lovegood**

 **Quirk: DEAPOOL! Allows her to ignore the Fourth Wall and break reality. Not even a Watcher or God can fully control the user of this Quirk. PUDDING! See? Oh, and she also has a Magic sactual.**

"What the fuck?" demanded Bakugou.

Dis groaned and facepalmed.

"We're stuck with you, aren't we?" he groaned.

"Yep, the Authors having way too much fun writing me," said Luna.

There was the sound of something shattering in the distance.

"Whats a magic sactual?" asked Ron.

"Its an animation technique often used for comic affect," said Hermione, "But its use as an actual thing is preposterous."

"Oh really?" asked Luna, reaching behind her.

"BWARUUM!"

Everyone in the room jumped when the tiny girl somehow pulled a full sized African elephant out from behind her. While Dis was still holding her.

"I hate you," growled the Watcher.

Luna just smiled innocently as the pachyderm vanished.

"Fine, sit here and keep quiet," said Dis as he dropped her into a seat that appeared out of nowhere and handed her a pot of pudding and a spoon.

"I make no promises," said Luna, "Besides, its not up to me. Its up to Marcus. Oh, and before I forget, referencing an awesome web-show, DING!"

She rang a bell.

"Make that two. DING!"

She rang it again.

Dis ignored the blatant shattering of the fourth wall as he turned to the now very confused teens he had gathered.

"Now we're all here and up to date, this is what we're here to do," he said, holding up a book.

"A book?" asked Tenya.

"Yep," said Dis, "The Big Man…"

"Marcus!" chirped Luna.

"...The Big Man wants you all to read this," said Dis, ignoring Luna completely.

"Why would we do that?" growled Bakugou.

"Because if you do that you'll be stuck here forever," said Dis.

"We've already been through this and there's no way out," said Harry before Bakugou could explode.

"It'll be worth it though," said Hermione

The Heroes all looked at each other.

"But what about our families, our lives back home," said Tenya.

"Time in your own dimensions will be frozen until you return," said Dis, "So, who wants to start?"

"Ohh, I will!" piped up Hermione.

Dis handed her the book, which she opened and took a deep breath.

"Sorry folks, but we'll have to cut off here!" said Luna, "The Authors tired and wants a break."

"What?" asked Ochako in confusion.

"Five pages of intro," said Luna, dinging a bell she'd pulled out of thin air.

 **And there we go, done. So, what did you think of my first chapter of this reading story? Remember this will be taking second place to SSH, so the updates for this will likely be a bit slower.**

 **Sooo, what do you think of this Luna? Shes the same Luna that will be appearing later in the actual story, so a minor spoiler there. I have to say, shes a ton of fun to write and I really can't wait to get to her debut. With her around, expect wackiness and four wall breakages by the bucketload. Should be fun. So long as I can keep her in the story and not have her tunnel her way under the Fourth Wall...We are sure these things can't come to life, right?**

 **All joking aside, please let me know what you think! Until next time, please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Reading: Outsider Chronicles: Split/Second Hero

Three Wizards, Four Heroes, an omniscient being and a living source of absolute insanity. Add them together and what do you get? A reading story of course! How will the Heroes and Wizards react to seeing a very different story to the one they know play out?

 **And we're back. Man, this story sure is getting a ton of interest. I guess reading stories are more popular than I thought. Eh, who cares, this is fun! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Two lines of...MUPH!"

"Shut up you annoying little brat," growled Dis as he slapped a hand over Luna's mouth, ignoring the girl as she started licking his palm, "Now, can we please get started?"

"Um, right," said Hermione, quickly turning her attention to the book.

 **Chapter 1**

 **When I found out I had been reincarnated, I had mixed feelings.**

"What? I thought Harrys other was the main character," said Ron.

"He is," said Dis, "You'll see in the future."

 **On one hand, I wasn't dead, so that was nice, but one the other hand, I was a baby again and there's a bloody good reason that you don't remember that! Still, there was one good thing that came of my new life. The world I had been reborn into is FUCKING AMAZING…**

"LANGUAGE!" shouted Tenya.

"English," deadpanned Dis, "And its not her fault, its the book."

"Oh," said Tenya, blushing slightly, "I apologize for my rudeness, please continue."

"Feh," snorted Bakugou.

 **...if a little dangerous. After all, with people with powers running around, its only natural to be worried. So, which fucked up world full of Supers have I been reincarnated into you ask? Marval? DC? Nope, try My Hero Academia. This is gonna be so fun!**

"Whats My Hero Academia?" asked Ochako.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention that," said Dis, "This book gives the two of you a glimpse into a world where your worlds collide, but its more than that. Our protagonist is from a third set of worlds. A world where both of your own are nothing more than fiction."

"WHAT?" shouted all seven kids.

Luna just hummed happily as she played with one of those paddle ball toys.

"So you mean, he knows whats coming?" asked Izuka, looking pale.

"To an extent," said Dis, "Bare in mind that My Hero Academia hadn't ended when he died, so he doesn't know everything about your world. And his very existence throws off any possibility that he knows exactly whats going to happen in Britain."

"Whats wrong Deku?" asked Ochako.

"O-oh, its nothing," stuttered the One for All user, _"But if he knows everything, then he probably knows about One for All…"_

"Now thats been cleared up, lets continue," said Dis.

"R-right," said Hermione, looking a little shaken.

 **I had a brief heart attack after I discovered that my Parents were part of the 20% of the Quirk lacking population…**

"Quirk lacking?" asked Ron.

"Quirks are basically super powers," said Dis, "In the world of MHA, 80% of the population have a Quirk in one form or another. Those that don't have them are in the minority and are sometimes seen as lesser."

Izuka twitched slightly at that. With the question answered, Hermione quickly took up reading again.

 **...but after I accidentally ran all the way to school in faster than the bus, that worry was quickly dropped. Yep, my Quirk is super speed. Kinda ironic seeing as my name is Setsuna.**

"Why is that ironic?" asked Ron.

"Setsuna means moment," said Tenya.

"That makes sense," said Harry.

"It dosnt sound like a very useful Quirk though," said Izuka, "I mean, speed is good, but he wouldn't be able to go that fast without…"

He trailed off into a quiet mutter as a purple aura surrounded him, making his friends flinch away.

"U-um, Deku, you're scaring us," said Ochako.

"Oh, sorry."

"Is this normal?" asked Ron, eyeing the green haired boy with trepidation.

"Yes," deadpanned all three heroes in training as Deku looked sheepish.

"As for whether or not his power would be useful, its not as bad as you think," said Hermione, "Listen to this:"

 **Of course, there was a lot more to my Quirk than just letting me run fast. From the day I gained the power, my body rapidly started adapting to it, granting me enhanced durability to withstand the g-forces from my speed, boosting my perception speed and granting me an enhanced brain that could actually work at my high speeds without slamming face first into a wall.**

"Ohhh, yes, that makes sense," said Izuka, "His Quirk isnt simple superspeed, it speeds up everything about him!"

"Heh, I bet this guys still a weakling," muttered Bakugou.

 **Of course, all that came with a minor issue of sending my metabolism through the roof. On one hand, I healed quickly and would never be fat, on the other, it sent my appetite through the roof. Its a damn good thing that the Government had a method of dealing with Quirks that had that effect with a type of medication that allowed me to function without eating an entire supermarket worth of food every day.**

Hermione paused as she and Harry looked at Ron.

"What?" he asked.

"That sounds like you," said Harry.

"Wha...I'm not that bad!" protested Ron.

"Yes you are," said Harry and Hermione.

Ron pouted.

 **Unsurprisingly, as I got older and my body got stronger, my max speed increased. When I first got my power, I was capable of outrunning trains. A year later, I could break the sound barrier while pushing myself, although it did do a real number on my body to move that quickly. One year later however, my top speed had increased again, landing me squarely as the fastest thing on two legs seeing as I could now break mach two. It was at that point that it was discovered that it wasn't my top speed that was increasing but rather my bodys ability to handle that speed. According to the specialists we talked to, my top speed was actually theoretically unlimited, but my body couldn't stand the force of the speed past a certain point until it got stronger.**

"That...sounds extremely dangerous," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, "How can going fast be dangerous?"

"Mostly because of the adverse effects it could have on his body," said Izuka, "If his body is in a state of constant excitement, it could potentially shorten his lifespan drastically."

"Plus, he could do some serious damage to his surroundings if hes not careful," said Tenya, "Not to mention the damage he could cause if he ran into something while running."

Ron just looked blank.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" he asked Harry.

"Not a clue," said Harry.

Hermione sighed.

"Never mind, lets just get back to reading.

 **My growth continued at that rate with the only things slowing me down being the fact that my clothes couldn't take it and burst into flames and the fact that running at mach speed in a built up area tended to blow out windows and blow people off their feet.**

"Yeah, I can imagine that being a problem," said Izuka.

"That makes more sense," said Harry.

"Whats mach speed?" asked Ron.

The Quirk Users fixed the clueless Pureblood with a flat look.

"It means he can run faster than sound," said Hermione.

"Oh, carry on."

 **Still, hitting someone with the force of a bullet is still more than enough to take down most villains. Speaking of, with great power comes great responsibility etc, so I was definitely intending to head off to Hero School.**

"Hes quoting Spiderman now?" asked Harry, looking surprised.

Hermione gave her friend and odd look.

"How do you know about Spiderman?" she asked.  
"My Cousin has a ton of old comics in his room," said Harry, "I got really bored and read them."

"Who the hell is Spiderman?" asked Ron, looking scared.

"He's a fictional hero from Marvel comics," said Hermione, "Basically, hes a teenager who gets spider-like powers after being bitten by a radioactive spider."

"Less chatting about comics, more reading," said Dis.

"Yeah, the authors wants to avoid getting off topic to much," said Luna.

"Right, got it," said Hermione, deciding to ignore the quirky (hehe) girl.

"Bad pun on the writers part!"

Oh shut up.

"FOURTH WALL SHATTERED!"

Dis snapped his fingers and Luna went cross eyed.

"Read," he said.

"Um, is she OK?" asked Ochako, eyeing Luna who was shaking slightly.

"Shes fine," said Dis.

"Mmmmmm," moaned Luna.

Everyone stared at the girl, then at Dis.

"Its the best way to shut her up other than pudding," he said, "Now, read!"

Hermione decided not to ask and went back to the book.

" **SETSUNA, WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!"**

Everyone jumped at the sudden loud shout.

"Man, that womans got some lungs on her," said Ron, "Nearly as bad as my Mum."

"Agreed," said Harry and Hermione.

They might love the Weasley Matriarch, but she sure could shriek when she wanted to.

 **I groaned as my mother's voice echoed up the stairs, rousing me from my slumber.**

" **Five more minutes," I groaned.**

" **NO, NOW!" shrieked Mum, "OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE EXAM IS TODAY!"**

"Relative of yours Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione smacked her friends shoulder without looking at him.

" **I swear that woman has super hearing," I muttered as I slowly pulled myself out of bed and slogged to the bathroom to wash up.**

 **I washed my face, not bothering to come my hair when it'd just spring back up once I'd refueled in a bizarre quirk of my...Quirk. With that done, I quickly got dressed in my old uniform that I'd (hopefully) be switching out for the UA uniform in a few weeks, catching a brief glimpse of myself in the mirror as I did. I was slightly shorter than average, with a slim, streamlined build that came with my Quirk. My hair was blue and currently laying limp around my head with a black bang between my eyes, but it'd spring up into a mass of spikes after breakfast and my eyes were a brilliant, emerald green.**

"THATS HARRY/ME?!" shrieked the Golden Trio as they recognized the eyes and messy hair.

"Yup, surprised?" asked Dis with a smirk.

Harry could only stare. There was no doubt about it, it was definitely his face, even ignoring the blue hair, there was no doubt that that shade of green eyes could only come from Lily Evens. However, despite the fact they were exactly the same shade, the other Harry's eyes appeared completely different. They didn't carry the weight of 14 years of suffering at the hands of the Dursleys, nor the weight of an entire worlds expectations. Instead, they only held a sense of optimistic joy and gleamed in the exact same way as Lily's did in the few pictures Harry had of her. Of course, the one thing that drew Harrys eye the most was the lack of scar on his forehead. He couldn't help the flash of jealousy that hit him as he realized that, despite being abandoned by the Potters, his alternate had something he never had the chance to have. A family.

Hermione couldn't stop the blush that came with seeing the other Harry, sorry, Setsuna's bare chest before he put his shirt on. While Harry (her Harry) wasn't flabby, magic making it so it was impossible for Magicals to actually become overweight, and he had some muscle definition from playing Quidditch, it had nothing on Setsuna. She wasn't sure if it came from his 'Quirk' as they called it or from training, but the part of her that was a teenaged girl liked what she saw.

Unlike his friends, Ron wasn't sure what to make of the boy on screen. While his eyes were the same colour as Harry and he knew from the prologue they had read that this Setsuna guy was Harry, he simply couldn't see it. The other Harry was just so different to the one he knew, from the way he held himself, to his build and of course the hair. No, Ron truly had no idea what to make of this, so he decided to do what he always did in situations like this and keep quiet.

The four heroes kept quiet as they watched their companions take in the shocking realization. They didn't really have any reason to do anything else. After all, they had met Harry all of a half hour ago at best.

"Now that we've got the existential issues out of the way, can we continue?" asked Dis.

"Yes, the author's running out of things to say," said Luna around a large cigar she had pulled from...somewhere.

"Luna, why are you smoking?" asked Hermione.

"I'd tell you, but this is a T rated story," said the blond.

Hermione looked like she wanted to ask what the hell that had to do with anything, but decided against it as she turned back to the book.

 **Once I was dressed, I headed downstairs, slipping what looked like a box of mints into my pocket as I went that was actually full of the energy pills I used to keep my energy levels from bottoming out. I swallowed one of them as I headed downstairs, ignoring the rush of energy and the way my hair sprang up into its usual spiky style.**

"That...makes no sense," said Harry, "How can an energy rush make your hair spike up?"

"Believe me, thats not the craziest side affect a Quirk can have on a person," said Izuka.

"Yeah, you should have seen what happened to Bakugou's hair after Best Jeanest tried to tame it and he got mad," snickered Ochako.

"GO DIE BITCH!" roared Bakugou, turning red at the mention of that humiliating event.

 **I entered the kitchen where my mother was busy cooking breakfast. My Mum, Asuna, was a rather short woman with a slim build, blue eyes and long, black hair she wore in a bun. She was a housewife and tended to wear a pink shirt, blue skirt with a short apron of the top and fluffy bear slippers I'd got her for Christmas a few years ago after her old (bunny themed) ones fell apart.**

"Huh, she looks like my Mummy," said Luna wistfully, "Except Mummy had blond hair…"

Everyone stared at the normally energetic girl in shock. It was strange to see the over the top, Fourth wall breaking blond seem so sad. She even seemed to be getting smaller and the colour was leaking from her clothes and hair.

"Luna…" said Hermione.

BWARP!

Everyone jumped as the girl pulled out an airhorn and activated it.

"HA, gotcha!" she yelled, the colour coming back to her in an instant.

"Damn brat," growled Dis.

The Watcher snapped his fingers and a large vat of pudding appeared in front of the girl.

"Eat that and shut up," he said.

Luna's eyes lit up and she did a swan dive into the vat. Hermione caught Dis' look and quickly went back to the book.

" **So Setsuna, you ready for the exam today?" she asked as I sat down.**

" **Yep," I said, "This won't be a problem."**

" **I still think that super speed brain of yours is cheating," muttered Dad as he stepped into the room, adjusting his tie as he did.**

 **Where my Mum is small and slight, my Dad is, in a word, massive. Hes very tall for a Japanese person and built like a brick shithouse from countless weekends in the gym and the workouts he did in our spare room, which had been converted into a small exercise room. He worked as a sales executive for a a tech company that developed technology specific for certain Quirks for Heros to use.**

Harry twitched, his hands clenching into fists as jealousy flared inside him. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Why did he have to go through so much suffering at the hands of the Dursleys while this alternate version of him got to experience the love of a family? Ron noticed the state his friend was in and patted him on the back.

" **Not like I can do anything about it," I said around my toast.**

" **True. Anyway, best of luck."**

 **He ruffled my hair, which immediately sprang back into its usual style, before kissing my mother and leaving.**

Ochako snorted at the odd sight.

" **You should go as well," said Mum.**

" **Why? I could run there in less than a minute," I said.**

" **Yes, but that'd ware out your trainers, even with the reinforcements," said Mum, "Besides, you shouldn't run everywhere. Save your energy for the exam."**

"I know the feeling," muttered Tenya.

"What?" asked Ochako, looking curious.

"I doubt it's as bad as Yuki, but my Quirk used to make a mess of my clothes when I first gained it," said the Engine user, "Mostly my trousers when I accidentally activated it."

" **Point taken," I said, "Right, I'm going. See you."**

" **Have a good day and good luck!"**

 **I followed my Dad out the house and headed down the street to the bus stop. One bus ride later (which was slow enough that I seriously considered getting off and running considering I could outrun the bus at a leisurely jog by this point), I finally reached UA. I paused for a moment outside of the gates, gazing up at the massive tower of glass and steel that served as a beacon of hope for the regular folks of the world. I was jerked out of my thoughts a moment later when someone barged past me.**

" **Move," growled the person.**

 **I looked and was unsurprised to see it was Bakugou, the arrogant douche.**

"WHAT?!" roared Bakugou, his temper flaring, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING ARROGANT YOU…!"

"C-calm down Kacchan!" yelled Izuka as the explosive hero jumped to his feet, "I-its just a story!"

Dis flicked his fingers and Bakugou was sent back into his seat with a crash.

"Sorry, but I don't have the patents to deal with a temper tantrum right now," he said, "Now cool it."

Bakugou growled, but did as he was told. It wasn't like he could do anything about it after all.

 **I was momentarily tempted to use my speed to trip him or something, but quickly discarded the idea. I'd have the opportunity to humiliate him later. I took a step forwards and blitzed down the path to the front doors in the blink of an eye, coming to a stop as if I'd walked the whole way, ignoring the faint smell of burnt rubber that was now wafting from my shoes as I entered the building.**

The heroes winced at the sight of the ruined shoes. They all knew what it was like to accidentally ruin something with their powers in one way or another.

" **Wow, your pretty quick," said a voice from the shoe lockers.**

 **I turned and recognized the speaker as Tsuya Asui, the frog-like would be hero.**

"One of Umbitches relatives you think?" asked Ron.

Hermione slapped the redhead over the head.

"Don't be rude Ron," she said.

Harry kept quiet, although he disagreed with Rons assertion that the girl looked like Umbridge. The foul woman and Tsuyu did share a certain resemblance to amphibians, but unlike Umbridge, who looked like a botched transfiguration experiment, Tsuyu looked natural. Plus, a lot of Umbridge's foulness came from her attempts to look and sound sweet.

"Whose Umbitch?" asked Ochako.

"Delouris Umbridge is a truly foul woman who works for our government," said Hermione, "Shes bigoted, ruthless and utterly corrupt. She spent the last year turning our school into her personal fiefdom and basically torturing anyone who went against her."

Harry clenched his fist as the scars on the back of his hand tingled.

"She thinks that anyone who's not a Pure blood or goes against the Ministry is scum that deserves to be wiped out," continued Hermione, "To make matters worse, she basically tried to cripple an entire generation of children by refusing to teach us one of the core subjects in our curriculum."

"Basically, shes a monster that shouldn't be allowed anywhere near children," finished Harry.

"Torture?" asked Izuka in a small voice, "Whats that supposed to mean?"

Harry's answer was to hold up his hand and show the scars on the back.

"She made us write in our own blood with a restricted, cursed item," he said softly.

The four Heroes went white. Despite everything they had seen of the dark side of humanity, this was on a whole other level. And this wasn't a villain or anything, but a member of the government and a teacher. They didn't know how to react to that.

"Please tell me she got what she deserved," said Izuka.

Harry scowled.

"Our society is so corrupt, a group of murderers and terrorists were able to get out of jail with a slap on the wrist by bribing the Minister," he said, "I'm willing to bet there won't even be an investigation considering her only victims were Muggleborns."

CRUNCH!

Everyone jumped and looked at Ochako, who had just crushed the arm of the chair she was sitting in in her hand.

"She'd better hope I never see her," she growled, "Otherwise, shes dead."

"U-uraraka, your scaring me!" stuttered Izuka.

The Anti-gravity user took a deep breath.

"Sorry," she said.

"Now that everyone's sufficiently riled up, lets continued," said Dis.

"Does anything shake you?" asked Ron.

"You forget, I've seen the same events play out countless times before," said the Watcher, "I've long become jaded to them."

" **Yeah, I know," I said as I peeled my shoes off and checked the bottoms.**

 **They were reinforced to be able to withstand high speeds, but even then they didn't tend to last longer than a couple of months due to my unfortunate habit of subconsciously using my Quirk at random times.**

" **That doesn't look good," said Tsuya, eyeing the worn out shoes that had melted.**

" **Understatement," I said, tossing the ruined shoes into a nearby bin, "I really can't wait until I can get some hero grade gear so this doesn't keep happening whenever I go for a jog."**

"That was a jog?!" spluttered Tenya, "How fast is he?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," said Izuka.

" **That was a jog for you?" asked Tsuya, looking slightly shocked, "I didn't even see you move."**

" **Well, my Quirk is Super Speed, so its not that surprising," I said.**

" **Point taken."**

" **I'm Setsuna Yuki by the way," I said.**

" **Tsuya Asui, but you can call me Su," said Tsuya, "I have to ask though, how fast are you if moving faster than the eye can track is a jog?"**

" **Oh, last time I checked, my max speed without destroying my body was Mach 11," I said as I started heading to the hall.**

Hermione stopped reading, her eyes bulging. The Heroes also seemed surprised as Tenya's jaw dropped, Ochako looked like someone had slapped her with a fish and Izuka just opened and closed his mouth in shock. Bakugou's eyes just widened as he hid his reaction to that revelation.

"Thats...eleven times the speed of sound," breathed Hermione, "He can run at 3743 meters a second...no wonder he destroys his clothes so much!"

"Is that fast?" asked Ron.

"Thats faster than the fastest manned jet ever built," said Hermione, "Seven times faster in fact."

"Oh, so fast."

Hermione just nodded as she turned back to the book.

 **I paused when I realized Tsuya wasn't following and turned to see that the frog-girl had frozen and was gaping at me, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.**

" **What?"**

" **You can run faster than anything Humanity has ever made and you react like its nothing," she said flatly.**

"Nice to see we're not the only ones flawed," muttered Harry.

" **Almight can change the weather with a punch," I deadpanned.**

The three Magicals heads snapped around to stare at the Heroes. That was a feat far easier to understand for them.

"I've seen him do it," said Izuka, his eyes glazed,"It was an amazing sight…"

Bakugou scoffed and scowled at the reminder of that particular event. After all, he had been the person saved by that attack and it still grated on his pride.

"Whose Almight anyway?" asked Harry.

"Hes the Greatest Hero in the world!" gushed Ochako, "The strongest man ever to live!"

"He's also our teacher," said Tenya.

"Whoa, you've got someone that famous teaching you?" asked Ron, "Man, I wish we could have something like that."

"We had Moody," said Hermione.

"He turned out to be a crazy Death Eater," said Harry.

"Good point."

"Death Eater?" asked Ochako.

"The name used by the followers of a Dark Lord back home," said Harry, "Basically the bad guys minions."

"Ah."

 **Tsuya raised one finger and opened her mouth, before she lowered it again.**

" **Withdrawn," she said.**

 **With that out of the way, we headed towards the main hall where we'd be informed as to the particulars of the test after signing in where we were given our student numbers and booklets with more details. The briefing went pretty much as expected, with Present Mic being loud and annoying, Midoriya (who was sat in front of me) fanboying out and Tenya shouting about mistakes and calling Midoriya annoying. All in all, pretty much what I'd been expecting.**

Izuka and Tenya blushed at the reminder of how they had acted during the exam.

 **Before too long, we were all outside the training ground, a massive faux city that must have cost a kings ransom to build and the school had at least five more.**

"Holy moly, how much money does that school have?" asked Ron.

"UA gets global funding," said Izuka, "Because of our superpowered society, we need superpowered heroes to deal with the villains that pop up. Its in every country's best interest to make sure that the Heroes they have are the best they can be."

"That makes sense," said Hermione.

 **I looked around, absently noting a few people I recognized from the Anime last time through, including the bird headed shadow user, Fumikage Tokoyami, and the pink skinned Mina Ashido.**

"What the...Whats up with them?" asked Ron, "I thought everyone just had powers?"

"No, physical mutations like that are actually quite common," said Tenya, "They don't always have any bearing on ones Quirk either."

 **Oh, and Bakugou was there to, standing slightly apart from everyone with a dark glower on his face.**

Said hothead growled at that.

" **Ribbit."**

 **Oh yeah, and Tsuya was also here.**

" **Do you really get through that many shoes?" she asked, indicating to my bare feet.**

" **Not really, but I'm probably gonna have to crank up my Quirk for this and I don't really want to ruin two pairs of shoes in one day," I said as I stretched.**

 **While my speedster boosted body didn't experience lactic acid build up or really any of the negative effects of exercise, it never hurt to be careful and I had pulled a muscle a few times when I went overboard with my Quirk.**

"Thats why I tell you to stretch before you go play Quidditch," said Hermione, "Magic might keep you from getting Cramp, but you can still hurt your muscles."

"I know, I know," said Harry.

" **Fair enough," said the frog-girl, "Best of luck in there."**

" **You too," I said as Present Mic announced the start of the exam.**

 **I ignored my fellow hopefuls as they charged the gates in favor of finishing the last of my stretches. With that done, I bounced on my toes a couple of times, before taking off, blasting past the crowd and into the city, rounding a corner and slicing through a robot in the blink of an eye.**

" **One," I muttered as the robot fell apart and exploded.**

"Bloody hell!" gasped Ron, eyes wide, "How did he…?"

"Its his speed," said Hermione, "If you speed anything up enough it can do some serious damage. He must have done something to his hand to make it act like a blade."

"Impressive use of his power," muttered Izuka, "Near as I can tell, he vibrated his hand enough that it basically became a chainsaw and then his speed added to the force behind the blow, allowing it to cut through the metal…"

"Um, Deku, you're doing it again," said Ochako, eyeing her friend worriedly.

The green haired boy snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry."

 **It didn't take me long to rack up an impressive score and before long I had stopped destroying the robots to give the other hopefuls a chance. That didn't stop me from taking out a few to save my fellow hopefuls to help inflate my score with rescue points. I even managed to prevent Bakugou from being bashed over the head by a robot he hadn't noticed, much to his ire if his glare was anything to go by.**

Bakugou twitched at that, his own glare cranking up.

 **I just gave a cheeky grin and ran up the side of a nearby building.**

 **As I reached the top, my stomach gave a loud growl and my hair went limp.**

"I still have no idea how thats supposed to work," said Ron.

"I bet its like Mr Aizawa," said Izuka, "His hair stands up when he uses his Quirk, but no one knows why."

" **Oh, for gods sake," I muttered as I pulled out my tin of energy tablets to recharge, "This is so annoying."**

 **I flipped the tin open and was about to take one of the tablets when the building shook. I paused, the tablet between my teeth.**

" **What..?"**

 **CRASH!**

 **The building under me seemed to disintegrate as a truly massive robot shoved its way out of the concrete.**

"HOLY...!" gasp Ron, "How do they expect you to fight that thing?!"

"They didn't," said Tenya, "That one wasn't worth any points."

"Still…" said Ron.

" **Oh, so thats where they hid that thing," I said as the roof started to collapse, taking me with it.**

 **I crushed the pill between my teeth, grinning at the feeling of energy once more shooting through me as my hair stood on end. I overclocked my brain and everything seemed to slow down, allowing me to bounce between the falling rocks with ease.**

" **Alright, this things big, but lets see if it can withstand this," I muttered as I landed on a falling chunk of building and pushed off, "Dean Drive Skyray!"**

 **The air around me rippled as I shot forwards, the sheer force of my jump pulverizing the concrete as a powerful sonic boom shattered what glass remained in the windows, turning me into a living missile that tore through the massive robot with ease and burst out the other side. I hit the ground, carving deep furrows in the asphalt road as I skidded to a stop a good distance from the slowly toppling robot.**

"MERLIN'S SAGGY BALLSACK!" shouted Ron, "How'd he do that?!"

Hermione was so stupified that she didn't even scold him on his language.

"Incredible, I wouldn't have thought something like that would be possible," said Tenya, wide eyed.

"Considering his powers, his personality that we've seen so far and his skills, I think that Setsuna definitely has what it takes to be a Pro," said Izuka, "His power doesn't seem that flashy at first glance, but it won't be hard to get the attention he needs to make it big…"

"Just how much power does that guy have?" muttered Bakugou, wide eyed.

He'd come a long way since he started at UA. The shock of seeing all the people with so much more power than him had hit him hard and forced him to reconsider everything he thought about himself. He was still cocky and confident and his temper was as short as ever, but he had matured. Even so, to see someone with enough power to completely destroy one of those monsters in a single blow with their bare hands, without the benefit of a super strength Quirk was staggering.

" **Aw crap," I muttered as I realized I wouldn't be stopping any time soon and spotted the wall that was rapidly approaching.**

 **CRASH!**

 **I slammed into and through the concrete. I lay there for a moment, feeling more than a little dazed and extremely glad for my sturdy body as the most damage I'd received from that impact was a few bruises and a ringing head. I dimly heard a horn go off, marking the end of the match, but remained where I was as I waited for the world to stop spinning.**

"So uncool," deadpanned all the heroes and Luna.

"How strong is that guy if he can take that impact and come out unhurt?" asked Ron in amazement.

"A strong body must come with his Quirk," said Hermione, "Otherwise he wouldn't be able to use it properly."

"Wish I had that," muttered Harry, "It would have come in handy over the years."

" **Are you OK?" asked Tsuya as she crouched down next to me.**

" **Yep, I'm fine," I said.**

" **You do know that thing was worthless, right?" she asked.**

" **I do," I said, "I just wanted to see if I could take it down."**

"Thats an even stupider reason than you," scoffed Bakugou.

"Hey, that 'stupid reason' saved my life!" snapped Ochako, glaring at the explosive hero.

Bakugou just scoffed.

 **Su rolled her eyes at my answer.**

" **Somehow, I knew you were going to say that," she said.**

"Huh, so hes more like Harry than we thought," said Ron.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Harry.

"You nearly crashed your broom just to see if you could to Wronski Feint," deadpanned Hermione.

"I managed it, didn't I?" asked Harry.

"You nearly gave me, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall a heart attack," growled Hermione.

Harry pouted.

"Spoil sport," he muttered.

 **I chuckled and flipped to my feet.**

" **Come on, lets go," I said.**

" **Ribbit."**

 **We both headed back towards the main gates, along with everyone else, many of whom kept shooting me odd looks. I ignored them however as I was too busy mentally grinning widely. Considering how many robots I'd destroyed and the number of people I'd helped out throughout the test, there was no way I wouldn't pass. This was gonna be great!**

"Thats the end of the chapter," said Hermione, "Who wants to read next ?"

"Oooh, I will!" said Ochako excitedly.

"Unfortunately, that'll have to wait," said Luna, "Here ends Chapter 2, I hope you lovely readers enjoyed!"

"Whoes she talking to?" asked Ron

 **And, as Luna said, thats where we end this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but coming up with everyones reactions was harder than I thought. It was a ton of fun though, especially Luna.**

 **I'm basing the idea of there being both a book and a TV screen on Spirit Soldiers Reading: RWBY, JNPR and HAIL, so they are reading the book and the events show up on the TV screen. Also, any dialogue comes out of the sound system, hence why the jumped at Mrs Yuki's shout. I know its a bit weird, but thats how I'm imagining it.**

 **And now its time to sign off, please leave a review on the way out so I can use them to patch up the fourth wall and prevent Luna from crawling out like the girl from the Ring.**


End file.
